Highschool DxD:New World
by Kazurona
Summary: As Kazuki and Issei enjoy their life to fullest by living peacefully on Kuoh Town.One day , they were introduced to the supernatural with angels , fallen angels and devils and this is a story about them learning about the supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmmmm...well Hi! I guess.I'm a new writer but nonetheless I have still wanna write my own story.I hope you guys like it...**

 **It's a DxD will be some OCs here and well...This is a young story about a boy named Kazuki(OC) and Issei as they live daily life normally until certain things happened and they were introduced to the supernatural**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters , also I don't own any of the games or different animes I might mention in the story.I just simply own my OCs and stories**

 **[Line Break]**

 **(Main character's P.O.V)**

I woke up to a normal day. It's 6.30 in the morning. Uhhhhh so lazy to go to school but even though I said that I went to take a shower and quickly got dressed.

I was...I guess a rich spoiled brat but I wasn't too spoiled or anything but I do have an addiction towards anime and games...and a collection of knives and guns even though I'm only 10 though the guns didn't function they're just there to fulfill well I guess my desires of having a gun.

After looking at my collection I went down and ate the food that was prepared by my do I love her food they are really I went out I took my bento and said goodbye to Kaa-chan and tou-chan.

Along the way to school , I walked with my two friends Kurona and Issei,although I did have a crush on had a small chat on the way to school nothing too each went to class which is actually the same class

After a few long hours of finally usual I just walked back home alone though because Issei had to clean up the class as he was being 'naughty' in class and Kurona returned home by car I reached home I ate and went to my room.

In my room I started watching anime,play some games online with some random people and take a look at my they're beautiful well to me they are.I noticed the time it was already late so I went straight to bed laughing about what happened to Issei because he was being beaten up by girls who he peeked is well a perverted guy but he's nice on the inside.I'm not perverted or anything but... hey I'm a man I'd be lying if I said I didn't like oppai.

Just like that I dozed off to who knows where

I woke up in the middle of the night only to hear screaming and shouting.I slowly and carefully exited my room to identify the noise but what I saw was a man with wings...black wings and 10 wings at that too , he also had pointy ears but that's not what surprised me most , what surprised me most was that I saw my maid , Kaa-chan and Tou-chan on the floor bleeding or rather dying...

They noticed me and gave a glare that said... so , I ran towards the back door but there was a huge fire blocking me but nonetheless I went straight ahead and burnt my left arm until my elbow but once I got out of the house I kept on running for a good distance and I looked back at the house it was burning and something shot out of the house and flew to the sky

I was devastated for weeks well probably because I was a 10 year old kid.I'm not really much of a sulker as I know mourning over their deaths won't do anything , so once I finally got over it I got my family's wealth and decided to build a house.

Months have passed as now I'm living alone.I guess I have become more independent I guess.

 **[Line Break]**

 **Time skip 7 years**

I don't live alone these 7 years things have been going well , I've gotten in a relationship with Kurona although no one knows about it and she's also living with me because of her parents' divorce and none of them wanted to take her.

I wake up early in the morning as usual.I got up well tried to but I felt something holding on to me it was Kurona!Ohhhh her boobs fell godly when I can feel them bare...wait bare? I took a quick look and saw her face turned red upon seeing sleeps on the same bed with me even though there are plenty of other rooms

I proceeded to poke her on the cheek and told her to wake up as we had to go to school and we couldn't afford to be late because it was our first day to the new school I transferred to , I think it was called Kuoh Academy or something I forgot..hehe I only enrolled here because Issei wanted me to and well as soon as I enrolled here Kurona did the on track , I kept poking her thinking why the HELL is she still not awake but finally she opened her eyes and stares at me and goes back to sleep.

I said to well actually I said loudly to her...WAKE UP! WE HAVE SCHOOOL! She opened her eyes again and said where's my good morning kiss? I put my head closer to hers to kiss her then she suddenly kissed only that , she inserted her tongue and started to twirl with my lasted for a good 5 separated because of the lack of air , there was a strip of saliva connecting both of our mouths.I said to her was that good enough? She replied with a smile

After that , we each took our respective showers and got was a Monday meaning it was Kurona's turn to cook , well when we're alone I just call her Kuro and she calls me , she said out loud Ka-kun~ food's ready.I went to the table and quickly devoured my food that was cooked by I swear her food is literally the best.I guess it's true that it tastes better from the person you love

I got lost in thoughts looking at Kuro , she really is beautiful with her white-ish yellow-ish hair , her voluptuous figure , and her most beautiful part well to me it is were here eyes...hehe golden eyes at that 're just so , she has her hair tied in a because she asked me of hairstyles I like...I just replied I liked long straight hair , a ponytail or twin I'm not mistaken she's (5ft 8")/170 cm...Hehe I sound like a stalker knowing all this...well I am her lover.

If I'm not mistaken Issei is (5ft 9")/172.5cm and I'm (5ft 10")/175 cm

Kuro noticed I was staring at her and asked."what are you thinking about Ka-kun~~ I just looked at her and said I was just thinking how beautiful you are Kuro

She blushed at my statement.I simply I was eating I started thinking how people said I've changed...well in a good way , they said I'm more independent , brave and friendly or I guess a I would state at my left hand which was burnt just remembering about my family...

After eating , I went to my room to do my hair which was black.I made it look like a Jacob Frye's hair in Assassin's Creed Syndicate , I always thought his hair looked doing my hair , I looked at my scars not just my burnt arm but all over my face and body , not because of the burning house but because of me getting punched or stabbed trying to defend people who are being assaulted while I did come out on top I never did once came out unscathed I was always injured in some way which made Kuro worry about me.

I went outside of my room and grabbed my bag and saw Kuro waiting for me.I swear I always get lost in thought looking at her eyes...hehe I'm a creep.

What are you staring at Ka-kun~? I simply replied her "I'm looking at your beautiful golden eyes"

She blushed lightly and said thank you for the compliment

Kuro told me that my eyes were also beautiful I guess that's because it was red like blood , on the way we met Issei and walked towards school.I can't believe he hasn't found out me and Kuro are in a relationship...I mean she's been sleeping in the same bed with me for 3 years now but ehh oh well

As we were on the school grounds people were just gossiping about us hoping that we were new students

We went to the principle room to get our schedules but right outside the door we heard an argument going on , so being the curios person I am

I eavesdropped and heard somebody saying out loud "I don't want to marry him" and then another voice that said "I could care less about your decision this is for the greater good"

I thought to myself...wow that's an interesting argument.

I proceeded to knock on the door and soon a voice said come in.

Me,Kuro and Issei entered the room only to see two gorgeous looking people who look awfully similar one having brown hair and the other with red hair like blood.I assumed the one with brown hair was the mother because she's sitting on the principal's chair and the one with the red hair was the daughter.

I mean they look too similar not to be family and they both have their assets *cough* voluptuous figure *cough*

The one with brown hair then said , ah hello my name is Venelana Gremory I am the principal of this school and this here is Rias Gremory and she is my daughter and a 3rd year student here.

What brings you here?

We are here to get out school schedules as we are knew here.

Ahh I see , give me a opens her drawers and quickly located the schedule and gave it to me.

Thank you Gremory-sensei?

Just call me Venalana

Ok , thank you Venelana-sensei

We then went to our classroom which was of course the same class not that I mind

I knocked on the door and the sensei opened it and said "hello there what brings you here?"

Yes , I just oops sorry I mean we just transferred here and we were assigned to this class

Sensei went back in and said " well students have three new students enrolling here.

I can hear people talking about hoping that it was us that they saw earlier entering the class

Sensei signaled us to come in , so we did

When we entered they gasped at us well mostly me because I guess they did call me good looking but also when they saw me up close , they were anxious as to how I have so many scars.

I cleared my throat to grab their attention.

Hello , my name is to meet to girls then proceeded to shriek aloud together happily that I was in their class.I took a quick look at Kuro who was pouting.

Then Issei also cleared his throat to grab their attention.

Hi everybody , my name is Hyoudou Issei , I hope to become friends with you weren't really any shrieking or anything I feel sorry for Issei...hehe kind of

Then Kuro introduced herself

Hello everyone , my name is Kurona I hope to have a good year with you boys started screaming happily and some were crying anime tears because they were happy.

Ok settle down students , if you have any questions to ask them then please do.

Then a girl with glasses raised her hand , and asked me and Issei what do we like about even thinking Issei said oppai the girls said together , he's the enemy of all girls.

They all soon turned to me expecting rather hoping for a different answer.I simply replied was kind of questioning my same girl asked why?

Well like William Shakespear once said the eyes tell you everything , they tell you when they're mad,sad or , I like girls who are honest and that , girls started asking me to go out with them.I felt something that was glaring at me with killing intent , I looked to my side and saw Kuro looking jealous...haha man she's cute when she is like that.

Then an almost bald guy asked our relationship towards the other boys looked at me and Issei hoping we that are just friends with Kuro...Haha.

Issei then said that he was friends with the boys let a sigh of relief but now they all looked at me.

I decided to tease Kuro a little...hehe

I looked at them ... my relation with Kurona?

Well I don't even know her to begin with , just met her earli-?

There was a loud noise

Everybody was shocked , they saw Kurona punching me

The boys looked at me and one of them asked if I was okay.

I simply smiled as the punch did not hurt me.I'm fine doesn't even hurt.

The bald guy continued to ask my relation with Kuro.I was still going to tease her.

As I was saying , I don't kn-

Suddenly , Kurona answered the question saying that I was her girls and guys were all funny thing was even Issei was shocked.I'm laughing my ass off.

Dude...Kazuki when you were you going out with Kurona?

Roughly for around three years now.

What the hell how come I didn't know about this?

How am I supposed to know?It was pretty obvious that we were actually going out.

Be quiet everyone! Sensei said may have only one question before we start class , you can ask them questions later during recess.

A girl with pink-ish hair raised her arm and asked what happened to my burnt arm.

When I was small , my house caught on fire and well let's just say I was the only one who made it out alive , well of course I didn't make it out unscathed

I'm sorry for asking such a question , she said while looking ashamed

Don't worry I don't really mind besides I have Kuro with me.

Everybody was have Kurona-san with you as in you're living together?

I said no , of course.I wouldn't want them knowing I've been sleeping with her and doing this and that with her now do I?

Ok students , settle down three may sit in the corner at back beside the windows.

We bowed down and proceeded to to the back and sat down.I care about my grades , so I listened attentively during class.

It was now recess , people started swarming me and Kuro asking us how did we meet and stuff like that.

I'm not sure why but ever since I got to this school I feel like we're being watched by someone... but I just shrugged it off thinking it was my imagination.

The boys said that I was lucky to have a girl like said that Kuro would probably be one of the most prettiest girls in school along with the mascot , Toujou Koneko and the two onee-samas Akeno Himejima and Rias the one with red hair , Greaaaat...

Well school ended pretty today was pretty...I guess kept staring at me and boys kept glaring at me and well...Kuro is now upset that I said that I didn't know her earlier in class today...haha.

I'm on the way home now with Kuro who still won't talk to me...hmm guess she really is bummed out...ey?

On the way home , I felt like we were being watched again , that's weird , really weird and my instincts are usually correct.

Well... we reached home and I opened the door for Kuro who is still mad at me , haha...she is sooo damn cute when she's mad.

I apologized to Kuro for well making her sad and I said that I would cook for brightened up a bit.

Ka-kun~ , I'll only forgive me if you give me something else later tonight~

I sweatdropped comically at this , of course I know what she meant and well... I have to accept I guess or not she'll still be mad at me.

Ok... she smiled at my response

I cooked her favourite food which was rice and fried chicken which was also my favourite that I think about it , we have a lot in likes the food I that I like , we like the games , the same type of songs and lots of other stuff!Man she really is the perfect girl... well for me that is.

I quickly devoured my food and told her I was going out for a walk.

Ahhhh , the wind is nice.I love strolling around like this in the nice , I heard a scream , so I quickly went towards the sound and saw a couple of teens bullying a I was about to step in a girl with curly bright blonde hair appeared and protected the guy.

Ohoho what do we have here boys? We're getting to get some fun time with a beautiful lady with a voluptuous figure.

Hey! You there! they all turned to were around 5 of them and they all gathered around me to beat me up.

The first guy approached me and shoved me backwards , as he tried it a second time I punched on the jaw to knock him out.

 **(CRACK!)**

Oops...I think I broke his jaw... sorry , I muttered to myself well nonetheless he got knocked all these years of learning martial arts and getting ripped was worth it!

The second guy came in bringing out a knife and pointed it at me , threatening me not to do anything or he'll kill me.I simply took his hand and twisted it and elbowed his elbow , which made his hand bend the other way.

Who else wants some more? I smile devilishly towards all backed off except for one guy who tried to punch me in the face with his right hand.I dodged to the left by ducking under and gave him a right of my own which landed on his solar plexus.A punch to the solar plexus is known to take immediate effect even though it's a body blow.

Soon , they all backed off and I offered them a guy said thank you while the girl was impressed with what I did

Hi ! I'm Kazuki , pleased to meet you umm...

Hideyoshi! Mamoru for saving me Kazuki-san.

Thank you for protecting this have a good heart said the girl.

My name is to meet you too.

I bowed slightly and said my goodbyes and we each went our separate ways.

-san is sooo beautiful.I wonder how old she is , she looks about my she is beautiful I'm pretty sure other people would think that too but , of course I'm not a bitch , so I'm gonna stop thinking of her because I already have Kuro , I love Kuro more than anything in this world.

It was actually still evening believe it or not once I got home , so I just went to my room to maybe play some games and yes I still have my collection although they're real guns now some from the old ages back in 1914 when World War 1 broke out and some to this age which is 2016.

I opened my door and saw Kuro naked on my bed with a blanket over her playing a game called Rainbow Six , I turned on a different TV and played the same game as , I do have two TVs and two consoles in my room.I just waited for her to finish her match , so she could join my squad as I was sitting on the finished her game and looked at me.

Ka-kun~ get on the bed with me or... on top of me~

Man she is naughty.

Kuro...

Yess~~?

Are you wearing anything?

Nope.

I entered the blanket and laid down beside her not on top of frowned slightly at played and it was either me or her who kept getting MVP.I swear when she dies in the game or we're just waiting to find a match she keeps hugging me with those big oppai of they feel good.

It was already late , so I changed clothes actually I just wore my boxers and went to bed pretending to sleep hoping she would also go to sleep because I'm not in the mood for any _bonding_ right now.

Ka-kun~ your so mean! going to sleep like that you promised me earlier this day.

I just kept quiet.

Kuro slid under the blanket and wrapped her arms around me and she was still naked , so I could still feel her oppai bare...

Ka-kun~ wake up , I need my fun time!

I still remained silent

Suddenly , she slid her arms in my boxers and started to play with my ummmm... you know...

Ahhhhhh Kuro! You've gotten me riled up now.I'm gonna make sure you'll barely be able to walk the next day once I'm done with you~~ a couple of rounds I fell asleep while still inside of her...

 **[Line Break]**

 **wait quick message from me...I might change things to different type of P.O.V like from Kazuki to Kurona' 's supposed to match the dialog I guess...That's all**

Uhhhh...this is awkward waking up with me still inside of her...

Perfect timing , of fucking course right when I wake up she wakes up.

She just smiled at me.

Uhhh Kuro...

Yes darling~?

She's calling me darling now? Oh do realise I'm still inside of you right?

Yeah I know~~~ and what about it? I like it~

Uhh can I get out? because we kind of have school today...

, let me stay like this for a bit or not I'll get upset with you~~

Okay... I had to comply or not she'll be upset.I'm a man , so I don't want to upset a though , we changed positions with her on top of me while I'm still inside lasted for a few minutes until...Kuro inserted her tongue into my mouth and and twirled with my tongue.

Ahhhhhh...Ka-kun~

K-Kuro... you're making me feel horny.

Ka-kun~ let's have another round okay?

Ok... but

But?

We're doing it in the shower ok? or not we're not doing it.I said sternly

Ok~

And just like that we went to the shower and had another round.

We got out and got dressed course , I stared at her body while she ...wait it's Tuesday right Kuro?

Yeah...why?

sooo I have to cook today?but I'm so lazyyy

It's ok Ka-kun~ .Just because I love you , I'll cook for you today and you did make me feel good yesterday and today.I can barely walk you know?

Hehe sorry Kuro...Guess I did get a bit rough...

Don't worry but be a bit more gentle next time.

Ok.

She cooked the food as I helped set the , we ate the food and headed for school.

We didn't meet Issei on the way to school...hmmm oh well

Come back here!

We heard shouting only to look behind to see Issei being chased by girls who are in the kendo club I guess because they were holding their kendo staff.I'm pretty sure he peeked on them or something.

Kuro , let's just ignore him this practically happens everyday.

Okay Ka-kun~

 **(Crack)**

Kuro looked at me and saw a kendo stick smacking my neck.

It was the same pink haired girl , I think her name was Katase? who was constantly apologising for hitting me in the neck as hard as she could.

So why did ya hit me?

I was trying to hit Issei but he dodged me and I hit you

instead.

Oh ok don't worry about it then , didn't really hurt anyways.

You sure?I heard a loud crack sound.I hope that wasn't your neck and I even hit you at a nerve spot.

If it was I would be dead wouldn't I?Anyways sorry...

What are you saying sorry for? I was the one hit you!

Ummmm... look at your kendo stick.

She gasped at what she saw...what she saw was a kendo stick that broke in half.

Hehe...sorry

Don't worry we have a lot of them anyways , how did it even break?

My neck probably.

You have a strong neck or rather a really good that I think about it , you do have a nice said while smiling devilishly until...

Hey!Don't look at him like that he's mine and mine only!

I turned around and saw Kuro who was telling Katase to back off from his man which was me.I'm just over here laughing at them and noticed Issei sneaking away , so I went to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

Ouch! Dahell man

Katase turned around and started chasing Issei again.

Come let's go my lovely princess.

Yes let us , my knight in shining armour.

We proceeded to walk towards school enjoying the beautiful 's quite impressive actually how nice the surrounding is , most people don't really care about the world and pollute it.

Again , I feel like we're being watched.I'm going to ask Kuro about it...

Hey Kuro?

Yes , Ka-kun~?

Do you feel like we're being watched sometimes?

No , not really why?

Nothing , my instincts are telling me that something is watching us..As I said that I made a look that was serious and worried.

Hmmm , I don't feel anything Ka-kun~ Although your instincts are usually spot on but I do wanna feel something in me ya know~?

I gulped and looked at Kuro who was just simply smiling next time? I'm not really in the mood because I really do feel like somebody is watching us and its making me uneasy.

Ok~~ I'll be waiting.

Kuro , I know you already know this but I really do love you a lot...a lot

I know , I love you a lot too Ka-kun~

She suddenly kissed me on the , this time she didn't put her tongue was just a sweet loving and deep kiss.

I broke the kiss because we were...well kind of attracting attention because we were currently in front of the school gate.

Hehe...Man I seriously love this girl.

Well , school was pretty boring today.I did see Rias Gremory-san looking through the window of an old school buliding? I seems suspicious but ehh , oh well.

As I was walking back with Kurona , Issei chased us while looking all happy.

Issei? why are ya so happy?

A girl just asked me out!

WOW! I'm so happy and proud of me him!

Issei continued , her name was Yuuma Amano and she has a nice rack too!

Hmmm interesting I must see her for myself! especially the rack.I joked.

Kuro looked at me pissed.

I love it when she's mad , I swear it's too f-ing cute.I was just joking Kuro you know I think your oppai are the best.I said while showing a thumbs up.

She blushed lightly once I mentioned her rack being the best.

Although I wanna meet her and see her eyes I'm interested as to seeing people's eyes just because well eyes are honest and straightforward.

I'll introduce her to you tomorrow!Issei said while smiling like he won the lottery or yeah she also asked me on a date this Saturday.

wanna go on a date on Saturday? by date I mean , I'm going to buy games , some exotic knives and probably eat.

Ok Ka-kun~ Anything you want but... you after the date make sure to give me something big ok~~?

I understood what she meant and just nodded.

 **[Date Day-Saturday , at the mall]**

 **(Issei's P.O.V)**

I went to our meeting place which was at the front of the the nervous guy I am , I came an hour early.

After half an hour , Yuuma came , wearing really cute clothes that matched her black hair and raven eyes.

We went to a restaurant that I was familiar with and ate there.

After eating we went around talking about random was just a peaceful day and I'm happy that I got to go out with a cute girl with a nice rack!

After a while , we stumbled upon Kazuki who was at a weapons shop with 's eyes were sparkling as he looked at all of the things 's just so like him to do that.

I went to them and said Hi!

 **(Kazuki's P.O.V)**

Yo , what are guys doing?

Nothing much you?

Looking at knives and some blades I guess.

Issei then proceeded to ask me if I wanted to follow him.I looked at Kuro who made a face that meant ok.

Kuro , let's follow them ok?

I'm tired , I think I want to go back home and save energy for your big gift~~

Ok...

So just like that I followed them Kuro just messaged me.

*I bought you a knife , Ka-kun~~*

she also sent a picture of her oppai , meaning she was just at home ready for me.I replied back *thanks , I'll make sure to give it to ya*

After a while , Yuuma-san wanted to go to a fountain , I'm not sure why considering it was already pretty I got a good look on her eyes , for some reason her eyes were telling me that she was up to something no good but nonetheless I just shrugged it off.

Yuuma-san asked a favour from Issei and Issei gladly accepted , I guess he thinks that he's probably going to get a kiss or ...

Can you die for me?

Issei and I were thinking that maybe we heard it wrong , so Issei asked was that?

Can you die for me?

This time I'm positive she said , her clothes changed into that of BDSM clothes? and her boobs got bigger but the most surprising part was that she had wings...2 **_black_** like that guy from when I was , he had 10 wings.

She then formed a light spear and threw it into Issei's looked at her with saddened eyes.

Wh-Why Yuuma? I really did love were tears in Issei's eyes.

I know but that just makes it all the more fun to kill you honestly think that I would like you?Hah! you're just a kid who likes oppai a , as for the reason why it's because you have a sacred gear that was bestowed upon God and my superiors deemed that you might be a threat later , so we...they decided to take you out now.

You BITCH YUUMA! I shouted towards her.

My actual name is Raynare , I was actually going to let you live boy with the red eyes.I was just gonna wipe out your memories but now you've insulted me I think I'll kill ya too!

She formed a light spear and threw it to my gut and started laughing triumphantly but much to her surprise I was still standing.

Oho! You're still standing ey? here have another one! Maybe that's not enough , here take three more!

Now , there were 5 spears through my chest , gut , arms and my right leg but I was still standing.

Hmm you're still you even conscious?

She flew down and looked at my eyes.

Hahahhaha , You're not even conscious.

What happened next was unexpected.I unconsciously held out my right hand and formed a light spear just like hers but much bigger and the light was radiating much brighter , I threw it to her sloppily as I my right arm was injured and I was technically unconscious just moving on spear hit her left screamed in pain.

AHHHHHH!YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! she formed another light spear but this time she threw it directly to my head.

I fell down and landed on the ground seeing her flying away.

After a few seconds , when she vanished out of sight I saw the colour red , which was I guess Rias Gremory-senpai , I knew it she was , she disappeared with Issei's body , so I was left there alone dying...Well I'm glad Kurona didn't follow me then.

Suddenly , I saw a faint light and I saw hair? yes...bright yellow hair and wings , 10 white wings...

 **Well...that's 1 page I guess.I'm not sure if the other pages will be this long but it will still be long nonetheless...I hope.I know there will be mistakes in the story especially writing the same words again.I wrote this while waiting for my game to load or while watching a video ?**

 **Oh yeah harems and shtuff like that.**

 **Kazuki-Kurona(Main),Gabriel(side),Irina,Serafall and Kunou**

 **Issei-Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko,Sona,Xenovia,Rossweisse(sooner or later),Yasaka and I'll probably add more later as I'm pretty much dumping most girls on Issei**

 **I'm not sure about putting Akeno in Issei's harem but for now tell me about the harems and I'll change some I guess...**

 **Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!...I know it took me quite a while to finish the second mostly because of I'm busy...something of the yeah!Thanks to everyone who reviewed , I'll try and respond... yeah , I'm making Rias I guess a bit annoying and kind of a bitch...I and more thing , for people's looks , if they're OCs then I will explain what they will look like but if they are characters from the anime , E.G (Sona Sitri) just search it on the internet :D for what they look like.**

 **Reviews:-**

 **AJ-Hmmm , I think I'm still leaving Akeno with Issei but I will remove Sona from Issei's harem and put him into Saji's harem if I am going to make one for Saji which is most likely going to happen , as for Yura I'll**

 **think about it because I don't really know much about her but I will try... thanks for giving me tips and ideas , appreciate it ;D**

 **Darth56-Thank You :D**

 **[LINE BREAK]**

 **(Issei's P.O.V)**

*squeeze* *squeeze*.Uhhh what's this soft thing? It feels good though *squeeze*

"AHHHHHH! there's a naked girl on my bed! , Did I...Did I do it with her?Damn it! I can't remember! Res hair?

"huh? your awake now , Hyoudou Issei?"

"ummm...why are you naked on my bed? Well...not that I don't mind but who are you?If I'm not mistaken you're Rias Gremory-senpai , one of the Onee-samas of our school!"

"Oh , so you do know me~"

"Of course! , wait wasn't I on a date with Yuuma? , why am I here at home sleeping on a bed with a hot girl?"

"About her...she killed you"

"Ehhhhh? , so that wasn't a dream?"

"No...well you technically almost died , I came and turned you into a devil and now you are my cute servant~"

"Wait...WHAT? I'm a devil now? and your servant? More importantly where's Kazuki? He was with me."

"Who's that? I've never heard of him..."she said while me being completely oblivious to the fact that she's lying"

"Oh... , so did I do it with you or something?"

Rias chuckled , "unfortunately we did not , we can though~"

Unbeknownst to them the door opened at Issei's mother shouted.

"HONEY! ISSEI IS SLEEPING WITH A GIRL , A WHITE GIRL AT THAT TOO!"

I proceeded to go downstairs with Gremory-senpai who somehow is wearing clothes now?

"Hello Ms. Hyoudou and Mr. Hyoudou"Rias said while smiling.

"Ah , hello who might you be?"

"Just a friend" Rias said that while looking at my parents in the some weird reason my parents eyes turned blank for a bit.I'll ask senpai about it later.

"Oh ok , what for umm..."

"Rias Gremory , we were just hanging out"

"Oh ok" My mom what! she believed that?!

"Well I cooked breakfast , do you want some or do you have to leave?"

"I'll have some food , thank you!"

After eating , senpai said thanks to my mom and we got ready and I also took along a bento with me like always and we both went out to also said that she would explain to me about all the devils , supernatural things sooner or , apparently I'm a devil now because I got killed and now I'm senpai's servant...I is really weird though me being a devil and taking it pretty ! I'm impressed with myself for not overreacting too much about being a devil.

Along the way to school I decided to ask her about how she convinced my parents about her.

"umm Gremory-senpai how come my parents actually believed you even though your reason was absolutely stupid!?"

"Just call me Buchou because your going to be joining the Occult Research Club , about that I used some sort of magic to manipulate them into believing whatever I say"

"Magic exists? when can I learn to use it especially that one! I can touch girls oppai and give them stupid reasons and they'll still believe me!"

"You'll learn sooner or later but you can always touch mine you know~"

While we were talking , people were staring at me most probably thinking why am I walking with one if the Onee-samas in the school.

"Well Issei I'll ask someone to bring you to the club room later after school ok?"

"Ok."

I went into the class much to my surprise both Kazuki and Kurona weren't there , well that's rare Kazuki almost never misses school , so does Kurona...well I guess Kazuki had some stuff to do and Kurona probably just followed him considering she just follows him everywhere.

Maaaan...school is pretty boring without Kazuki actually , literally nothing interesting happened , although I did get smacked by the kendo club for peeking on them with Matsuda and Motohama. Apparently people call us the The Trio Pervert .HaHa I'm famous in the school!

Soon after daydreaming , I heard somebody call my name so I looked towards the voice.

"AHHHHH bishounen go die!"

"I came here to pick you up to bring you to meet our Buchou"

"I'm not following you goddamn bishounen , GO TO HELL!"

"I have a name , it's Kiba Yuuto"

"I don't care , shuh shuh , go away bishounen I don't want to be near with the likes of you."

One of Kiba's eyes was twitching and he gave a smile that said , "Shut up , and just follow me or I'll smack you"

After that , I just quietly followed really didn't talk at all on the way to the club.

We reached to an old building , guess this an old school building but why here for the club?Oh well...I followed Kiba to a place where there were these big doors and he proceeded to knock on the doors.

"Yes?" said the voice coming from inside but it didn't sound like Buchou's voice.

"I have brought Hyoudou Issei with me"

"Come in"

What is this? By that I mean why are they being so formal? I mean he's just trying to get inside a GODDAMN room.

Kiba opened the door and proceeded to stand beside the door leaning on the wall.

"Issei-kun sit in the couch please"

I took a seat on the couch and looked at the person who told me to sit here , it was Akeno Himejima-senpai another Onee-sama in the school! I'm soooo happy to be I bet Kazuki would be jealous if he knew about this.

"Yo-you're Akeno Himejima-senpai right?"

"Oh , so formal just call me Akeno"

"Ok... Akeno-senpai"

She simply smiled at me then said "Please wait for a bit ok? Our buchou is taking a shower"

I'm not sure how I didn't notice at first there was a shower inside the room?! and it had a thin cover on it , so you can see the body shaped of the person inside and I'm guessing that's Buchou. I'm getting a boner from this. Is this what they get to see pretty much everyday? Damn It! I'm so jealous. Damn bishounen so lucky.

I waited quietly just staring at her amazing...no voluptuous figure that pretty much all men in this school want! Well maybe not Kazuki he doesn't like any other girls asides Kurona , romanically that is.

After that Buchou came out with just a towel wrapped around her...Damn it! my nose is bleeding nonstop right now.

"Oho~ I see somebody is enjoying the view~" She said while smirking like a devil"

"Yes! I'm enjoying it very much!"

Suddenly , school clothes appeared on her out of nowhere.I frowned slightly at this.

"Don't be too sad I'll show you more later okay~~?"

I nod furiously because I wanted to see more of that...maybe I can touch them!

"Now for the thing I made you come here for" Buchou said with a much more serious voice.

"Okay , earlier this morning I told you that you're a devil and my servant right?" she said that while opening her bat-like wings and so does everyone in the room , oh I just noticed Koneko was in here...hehe she was small I didn't really notice her.

"WOW wings! Can you fly with them?"

"Yes we can and you seem to be taking this pretty easily"

"I want to get wings also! Why wouldn't I be? I'm a servant of such a beautiful lady!" Buchou blushed lightly when I said that.

"First things first I want to explain about the supernatural world , well we have the strongest being which is Great Red and after that it's Ophis the Infinite Dragon and then created humans and angels and considered them as sons and daughters but one angel 'Lucifer' disobeyed his father's teachings and was totally stripped of being an angel by getting his wings ripped off and now he is now known as Satan and he also made his own faction and four Maous Lucifer , Leviathan , Beelzebub and Asmodeus and are trying to take angels to the wrong path. Archangel Azazel lusted over a human woman and disobeyed god's teachings but god was merciful and only painted his wings black thus making him a fallen angel and some angels decided to fall also to follow Azazel who is now the leader of fallen , war broke out and fallen angels , devils and angels were dying fighting each other until the two heavenly dragons Ddraig and Albion were fighting each other which almost destroyed the whole world , so the three factions decided to have a truce to take down the two dragons. The after effect wasn't so good. The four original maous died and the other factions suffered great damage , so now we are currently at peace and soon the peace treaty will be signed. God also sealed the two dragons into Sacred gears namely the , you have a powerful sacred gear in you and that's what most likely made that fallen angel kill you."

"So did the fallen angel kill me on her own accord or was it Azazel's order?"

"Apparently it wasn't Azazel , he didn't give the order to kill you , so it was probably someone else who ordered her to do so"

"What is my sacred gear?"

"I don't know... we'll be finding out what your sacred gear is tomorrow but for now just go home and get some rest."

"Ok." I simply replied as I was pretty tired and headed back home.

On the way back , I sat down by a bench at the park.

"AHHHH"

I looked towards the screaming to identify it and saw a nun? yeah a nun who tripped , so I offered her a a hand and she gladly took it while smiling.

"Oh , thank you..."

"Issei , Hyoudou Issei"

"Thank you , Issei-san you can speak Italian?"

Wait she's speaking Italian right now?Now that I think about it she does look like a foreigner and Buchou did mention something about supernatural beings being able to understand all languages something like that.

"What are you doing here ummm..."

"Oh , how rude of me. My name is Asia Argento , I was assigned to a church here but I can't seem to find it."

"I know a church nearby but I don't know if that's the one you're looking for but wanna give it a try?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

Her garment fell off and I quickly caught it and saw her a beautiful blonde hair...wow they're pretty.I gave it back to her and she wore it again. I just continued walking towards the church.

"Here we are Asia-san"

"Oh yes! This is the church I was looking for! Thank you! Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"Nah , maybe next time I'm pretty tired it's been a long day today" She frowned slightly at this and immediately smiled again.

"We'll meet again right Issei-san?"

"I'm sure we will , well see ya"

Man I'm surrounded with beautiful girls today , Kazuki really is missing out right now.

(The Next Day)

I woke up as usual and ate breakfast and proceeded to walk to school.

School ended pretty fast today actually well that's what it felt like to , the damn bishounen showed up again to pick me up but this time I didn't bother telling him to die since I was in a good mood.

Once we entered the room , we saw Akeno-senpai and Buchou playing chess.

I waited quietly until they finished their match. After the match , Buchou asked me if I knew how to play chess.

"Yes I do know how but I'm not really good at it"

"Okay , yesterday I forgot to tell you something important"

"..."

"I told you that you're my servant right?"

"Yes"

"Like I told you last time , I revived you. I used evil pieces. These things allow High-class devils to have their own peerage like chess and I'm the here is a queen , Kiba is a knight and Koneko is a of these have their own specialities Rooks have enhanced strength and defence , knights have enhanced speed and a queen has all of them."

"So what piece am I?" I said that with a slight hint of hope of being something useful.

"A pawn"

I started crying anime tears thinking that I was useless."So basically I'm useless?"

"No. Pawns also have special abilities which is being able to become all the chess pieces except for the king but you can only change to other pieces when inside of the enemy base and only if I acknowledge that place as the enemy base."

"But...I'm still a pawn :'( , there other pawns right?"

"No."

"But aren't there 8 pawn pieces in chess."

"Yes but I used all 8 pieces on you"

"Huh? why?"

"Like I said yesterday you seem to have a powerful sacred gear in you and it took all 8 pawns to revive you , also before we start training I want you to meet the other devils in the school"

"There are other devils?"

"Yes the whole student council actually"

"Oh...Hmmm not that I'm not ok with being a devil but I wish Kazuki could've become one also then we could continue to become friends pretty much forever"

Everyone in the room stayed quiet

for a bit because they know why Kazuki isn't here anymore.

"You two seem very close"Rias said with a bit of concern.

"Of course! We go way back , he's like a brother I never had , well to me he's like a brother from a different mother. Man am I glad to have a friend like him but there was that other guy I knew but ehh oh well."

"How long have you two known each other?" Oh wow! Koneko finally said a word!

"Hmmm I'm 17 now... , so around 12 years."

"Oh... what would you do if he were to die?"

"Hmmmm , frankly I'd be sad like really...really sad but I seriously don't think he's gonna die unless it's old age cause the guy is smart and good in fighting and he's strong , well for a human I guess but now I know there are devils and other stuff...I hope he doesn't encounter someone who'd kill him like that fallen angel killed me."

"Wasn't there another of your childhood friend? The one that was girl."

"Ohhh you mean Kurona? Kazuki and I met her when we were...hmm let' see...8 years old so we've been friends with her for 9 years. It's rare to see that Kazuki is absent to school , he must've had something important going or somethin' , well Kurona's also absent , I'm sure Kurona just follows Kazuki around everywhere , she always did do that when we were smaller anyways."

"Oh...have you ever tried to peek on her?"

"Kurona? yeah I did try but Kazuki stopped me , so after that I've never tried to peek on her , so I did but only once , anyways aren't we gonna go meet the other devils?"

"Yes , give them a minute they should be arriving here soon"

As she said that , we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

As Buchou said that , 8 girls entered oops sorry 7 girls and 1 I introduced myself first.

"Hello , my name is Hyoudou Issei pawn of Rias Gremory."

Suddenly this dude went up to me looking all confident."My name is Saji Genshirou pawn of Sona Sitri , I took 4 pawns , how about you?" He said with a smug looking face.

"Buchou how much did I take up again , I forgot."

"Eight"

"I took eight pawns" as I said that he started crying on the floor. Ok , well that guy's weird. I just want to get this over with quickly , so I can peek on some girls...

Then someone else decided to introduce herself."I am Sona Sitri heir of the Sitri Clan"

"I am Tsubaki Shinra queen of Sona Sitri"

"I am Momo Hanakai bishop of Sona Sitri"

"Hi~ My name is Reya Kusaka bishop of Sona Sitri also."She said as she looked at me while smiling devilishly and she also did a call me gesture!Man her oppai are also big!

While lost in my own thoughts , Koneko-chan suddenly called me a pervert.

"But...I'm innocent!"

"Pervert" Ahhhhh I give up...

"Hello , my name is Tomoe Meguri knight of Sona Sitri"

" and I am Tsubasa Yura rook of Sona Sitri"

Lastly..."I-I am Ruruko Nimura pawn of Sona Sitri... I can tell that girl is a first year , she seems a bit shy.

After they all introduced themselves , Buchou and Sitri-senpai were talking about something and they both turned to me...

"ummmm Buchou? Sitri-senpai?"

"Just call me Sona Issei"

"Ok Sona-senpai..."

"So...we're thinking about how to find out what you're sacred gear is and we came to a conclusion of having people battling you..."

I gulped but nonetheless nodded at them...

"Ok first , you'll battle Koneko"

"She can fight?!" After I said that , she gave me a look that said you wanna die?"

So apparently Koneko has super strength because I got beaten up by her well she is a rook.

In the end , I just got beaten up and pretty much that was a waste of time...

"Ok , we'll try this again tomorrow ok Issei?"Buchou said while smiling...

I just nodded and left the room all beaten up...Oh wait! I can go peek on girls timing , there's Motohama and Matsuda.

"Oi! You guys! wanna go peek on girls?"

"YES!" They quickly replied and just like that we proceeded to the girls locker room.

The two of them were hogging the peeking hole for quite a while , so I pushed them aside but...right when I did that Reya-san appeared behind me.I turned around and saw her but my two friends were gone! They left them!

"Ummm I was just strolling by? I said trying to give some type of lie...

"You really like looking at oppai Issei?"

I nodded furiously with eyes sparkling. Suddenly she lifted up her shirt so I could see her oppai bare not sure why she did that or why she was wearing gym clothes but hey...She giggles as I got a nosebleed...

"I'll give you more later~~ oh and just call me Kusaka with no honorifics okay~" After that , she gave me her phone number and walked away. WOHOOOOOOO! I got a girl's number!

I was so happy that I just walked home without giving a single crap about the world...

After a while , I completely forgot I took on a devil's job but seemingly I can't use the teleportation magic I just use a bike to get there. Oh , lucky me! The place was right here , so these jobs are basically us devils listen to their requests and make a decision as to what our rewards are which depends on their requests , basically the more trouble the request is the better the reward.

I knocked on the door but there was no response , so I kept knocking on it. After a couple of minutes , I went to the door and simply opened it , it wasn't lock for some weird reason.

Once I entered , there was an awful smell.I'm not fond of it , so I don't know what the smell I walked , I stepped on a puddle , when I looked at it , It was blood! So that's what that smell was!

Immediately I turned back to get out but as I turned around a man shouted "Ahhh hello there little devil boy , I'm gonna kill you okay~? , also have you seen my art" he said while pointing somewhere

I looked to where he was pointing at , I-I saw a dead man who was...I guess pinned to the wall making a cross.

"You like my art don't ya? Don't worry , you'll become one soon~"

"FUCK YOU! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?"

"Stop shouting , I killed because he was calling for a devil which I guess was you and you're going to die also."

"That's a stupid reason to kill someone! Not all devils are bad you know!?"

"If you're a devil then you're bad , also no need for names I won't be remembering ya."

"I don't want to tell my name to an ass like you anyways!"

Suddenly , the man rushed towards me and kneed me in the gut and he formed a sword...a light sword and stabbed my shoulder with it.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"hurts doesn't it? For you devils light hurts..a lot" he said that while smiling devilishly.

I retaliated by punching him in the face which did nothing and this is time he took out a gun and shot my hand.

"AAHHHHH FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS!"

"Father freed?" This voice sounds so familiar...

I turned my head around and saw her...it was Asia.

"Father Freed what are you doing?!" She said as she rushed towards me and her hands started to glow green? but the pain was suddenly going away...

"Oi Asia! stop healing the devil!" He kicked Asia out of the way.

"Hey Bastard!" I said filled with rage and a gauntlet...a red gauntlet appeared on my left arm.I punched him with it.

It did something!

"Ouch that actually hurt bastard!" He came in and stabbed my stomach and shot a bullet in my shoulder.

As I was losing consciousness , I saw a red circle must be Buchou...

I got picked up by someone and heard that guy say something "Hey , remember me ok? the name's Freed Sellzen because the next time we meet you're dead"he said in a mocking voice.

I couldn't do anything I was just about to lose consciousness but immediately regained it because I remembered Asia.I took a glance and saw her crying.

I noticed the person who was carrying me it was Kiba who was carrying me...

"OI! KIBA LET ME GO!

"Can't do that"

As I was arguing with him everyone else caught up with us.

Then , some fallen angels came in but they were literally dominated by buchou and Akeno-senpai...

"Please don't kill me!" One of the fallen angels said trying to plead for her life.

"Why shouldn't I , your friend there hurt my cute kohai" Akeno-senpai said while smiling like nothing is happening.

"I-I have information"

"Oh...and what would that be?"This time it was Buchou who said that while smiling.

"T-tomorrow midnight we're going to take that girl's sacred gear and doing so would kill her."

"What is her sacred gear?"

"Her sacred gear can heal anything devils , humans , angels and fallen angels"

"Oh...interesting , where is it going to take place at?"

"A nearby church"

"I know where that is Buchou..."I said while still being carried by Kiba.

"Pl-please buchou , I want to save her."

"Very well. We'll go there tomorrow before midnight."

"Yes...thank you Buchou"I said before passing out.

After I had passed out , Buchou apparently killed the fallen angel.

 **[Line Break]**

 **[In front of the church]**

Buchou , I'm ready. I said as I was pretty confident this time seemingly I trained earlier and found out my sacred it's of the Longinus! It's the boosted gear which apparently a dragon resides in it , the dragon's name is Ddraig. Ever since I got this sacred gear , every now and then Ddraig seems to give yeah , this gear doubles the power of its wielder every 10 seconds and can release a strong sacred gear has the power to make its wielder stronger than ! man I'm pretty lucky to get this sacred gear...Hmmm I miss Kazuki actually...

I slapped myself in the face to get out of my thoughts and Buchou proceeded to open the door.

Instead of seeing enemies swarming us or attacking we saw...dead bodies were priests and some were fallen angels and I saw Asia tied to a cross with a light spear in her and also saw Yuuma's...no Raynare's body beside fallen angel from last night also said that her friend Raynare was going to be the one who was gonna do it , so I guess her actual name is Raynare... , I'm pretty sures Asia got killed by her but Raynare's also dead but I didn't see that guy's body whatever his name was..

I slowly walked towards Asia tears in my eyes...

"A-Asia?"

There was a brief moment of silence until...

"Issei , let me reincarnate her into a devil" as she said that Akeno-senpai gave buchou a bishop piece and my eyes were now sparkling with hope.

After the process , Asia woke up.

"Huh? Issei-san?"

"Asia..."I said tears in my eyes...

"Asia , you're a devil now Rias here reincarnated you." Akeno-senpai said while giving a smile.

We all went to our respective homes after that , I take that back...Buchou and Asia are following me home...

I entered the house and of course! My parents are awake sitting at the dining table talking about something.

"Ummm hey dad...hey mom..."

"Oh you've brought girls with you? two of them!"

"Sorry , Ms. Hyoudou for the intrusion but I'm going to be living here now"

"Don't worry I've always wanted a daughter!"

Asia seemed surprised as to why my parents agreed easily to let them stay here , so I explained to her that Buchou was using some type of magic to fool them.

Luckily , there was a spare room , so they could sleep it , stupid spare we didn't have one , I could sleep in the same room with the girls.I went to my own room and Asia went to her spare room but Buchou followed me to my room.

"Ummm...Buchou what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm going to sleep here of course."She said while taking off her clothes.

"Okay..."

Woah she's fully naked her body is really nice...She laid down on the bed and told me to lie down beside bed wasn't large , so we had to hug each other to fit.I'm a man , so I reached my hand out and pressed her boobs.

"Ahhhh~ Issei~ I'll let you fondle my oppai but let's not go all the way okay~ not yet at least."

"Okay buchou"

"Just call me Rias , my cute pawn."

"Yes , Bu-Rias-senpai"

After that , I fell asleep with my hands on her boobs.

 **[Line Break]**

 **(The next morning in front of the school gate)**

Man...These past few days have been tiring as , Rias-senpai already explained about the supernatural world to Asia.

In school , I'm beyond happy right now , well I am... but Rias-senpai , Akeno-senpai and Kiba were all surprised at what they saw and they all looked completely spooked out...

 **Well that's the second page , really sorry for the late post.I'll post the next chapter faster , hopefully... Sorry if it seems a bit too short.**

 **Harem**

 **Kazuki-Kurona , Gabriel , Serafall , Irina and Kunou**

 **Issei-Rias , Akeno , Asia , Koneko ,** **Kusaka , Xenovia and some more...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo...This is the third chapter I guess...Anyways thanks for those who and I changed the rating to M because there's gonna be a lot of swearing...and lemon shtuff if I'm not too and I'm removing Asia from Issei's harem and probably make her go into a relationship with Dulio...**

 **Oh yeah , I should really thank this one friend of mine , I guess he kinda sparked the interest of writing to me.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters , also I don't own any of the games or different animes I might mention in the story.I just simply own my OCs and stories**

 **Darth56-Really appreciate it man as for how many chapters this'll last , I'll try to make it as long as possible.**

 **[Line Break]**

 **(Same time as Issei first woke up after almost getting killed)**

 **(Kazuki's P.O.V)**

Huh? Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes and saw bright blonde , I thought that was Kuro , so I went back to sleep.

After a couple of minutes , snuggling on her oppai...I realised something...Wait THE FUCK? Bright blonde hair? Kuro has white-ish yellow-ish hair...

"AHHHHHHHHH" I shouted loudly as I had been snuggling with some other woman...wait why's she naked anyways and THE HELL AM I DOING IN ANOTHER GIRL'S BED?!'

"Huh? You're awake already?"

"Ummm...no...no...no...no...no"

"What's wrong cutie~" the girl said using a seductive tone.

"D-Did I do it with you? Please tell me I didn't...I don't want to cheat on Kuro! I love her ! There's no way I would do it with any girl besides her!"

"Relax...we didn't do it... , well I had hoped we did..." she muttered that last part softly but I still heard her.

"Who are you any-" As I was about to finish my sentence I took a good look at her and realised who she was...

"Recognise me now?" She said while smiling brightly. Damn it , her smile is so damn bright!

"Ummm your Gabriel-san...I mer you the other day..."

"Yup~"

"So...what am I doing on your bed while you're naked and I'm only wearing boxers..."

"Ahhh about that...you're in heaven."

"I died? NOOOOO! Poor Kuro actually poor me I'm gonna miss her *sob* *sob*"

"Don't worry you didn't die and who's this Kuro person?"

"I'll tell you about her later but what did you mean by me being still alive..."

"Ahhh you almost died by a fallen angel but I reincarnated you as an angel."

"You mean that blacked wing son of bird damn woman was a fallen angel?"

"Yep , she killed ya"

"Wait I was with my friend at that time , where is he?"

"When I came to reincarnate you , there was no one there."

"Oh..." I hope he's still alive.

"Ok now...I have a few questions to ask you." I said with a serious tone.

"Okay~"

"First , can I return back to earth? Second , why and how did you reincarnate me? Third , did you know that fallen angel was going to kill me?"

"Yes , you can return to earth. I'll answer the third question first , No I did not , I took an interest in you but the moment I took my eyes off you , a fallen angel killed you and lastly I reincarnated you using the brave saints which are basically cards , poker cards to be exact as for why I reincarnated you , well that's because I l-like you..."

"Y-you like me?" I said while still in shock...I mean I'm glad a girl as beautiful as her likes me but responding to her feelings would be cheating on Kuro and I love Kuro more than anything!

"Yes..."

"I-I'm not sure what to say...while I'm flattered , I'm not sure how to respond , so can you wait until later for my answer?"

"Ok..." She said with a hint of sadness

Fucking DAMN IT! I made a girl sad...SHIT! That's very unmanly like thing to do.

"What card am I probably a bad one right? You only reincarnated me because you liked me right? So I'm guessing I don't have any special capabilities."

"You're my Joker and basically I'm your King."

"A joker , so pretty much I'm a joke?

"No...Jokers are actually like the trump card for the brave saints."

"WHAT? Why'd you waste a strong card on me?"

"Well I tried other cards at first , I tried Ace and then Jack but in the end I just used the joker card...even I'm not sure why the other cards didn't work."

"Oh..."

"Anyways I need to teach you about the supernatural world."

After half an hour , I understood the situation and what was going on about the Holy War , the sacred gears , the peace treaty , and the terrorist group...and that god is dead...

"Do I have a sacred gear?" I asked while giving a slight hint of hope.

"Unfortunately , I don't sense anything in you." Bummer , so she really did reincarnate because she liked me because I seem to be useless. Man I have to repay her back again and also respond to her feelings but of course I'll have to ask Kuro about it first...

"Oh ok..."

"Don't worry cheer up ok? I'll teach you to use Holy powers , it seems you have strong affiliation with magic , I could sense it once I reincarnated you." Oh cool! At least I can be somewhat useful to my King!

"Okay. You told me about classes and ranks for the devils , angels and fallen angels . What rank are you? I know that the strongest class for devils are satan-class and fallen angels are cadre-class and for angels they are Seraphs."

"Oh about that...I'm a Seraph."

"You mean your THE Gabriel? The messenger?I'm sorry for being so rude Gabriel-sama!"

"Haha , you're so cute Kazuki~ just call me Gabriel."

"Bu-"

"No buts." Wow who knew I would be a trump card for THE Gabriel.

"How many angel wings do you have?" As I said that she unfolded her 12 wings of pure white...man they were beautiful unlike that certain black wing...

"Now then Kazuki , I need to introduce you to the other Seraphs and perhaps let them train you to master Holy Powers"

"Ok...Gabriel-san"

"No! Just Gabriel"

"Okay , Gabriel..."

We walked down the halls of this house...rather mansion. I mean my house is pretty big but nowhere near as to how huge this house is!

After a good few minutes of silence...Gabriel decided to start a conversation.

"Hey , Kazuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do actually...Sorry"

"Oh...My guess is this girl is Kuro?" She said that with sadness in her tone of voice.

"Yes...her name is Kurona I just call her Kuro...but don't worry I'm sure Kuro will let me get into a relationship with you...I like you too! Gabriel but unless I ask Kuro about it I feel like I'm betraying her love."

"Ok! In that case , give me a nickname also!" This time she said it filled with happiness. I'm so glad that she's not sad anymore. It really does hurt me to see a girl that I like getting sad.

"Okay...hmm let me think...how bout Gabby?"

"Okay~"

"Can I just call you that when we're alone and not in front of others?"

"Okay~ . Also , what type of hairstyles do you like? and what hairstyle does Kurona tie her hair to?"

Weird , that's what Kuro also asked me...

"I like long straight hair , ponytail and twin pony tails...Kuro ties her hair in a ponytail..." Right after I said that she vanished in an instant to who knows where.

"Ummm Gabby?"

After a minute she appeared again but this time her hair is long and straight...hmm odd , wonder why she changed hairstyles...but damn she looks good like that!

"Umm , what do you think ?"

"I think it's very cute Gabby~" She blushed at my statement and because of me calling her using a really is cute! But of course I love Kuro most! No! If I'm going to love her...IF so then I should love them both the same.

"Oh yeah , you said angels will fall if they have impure thoughts , so that means I can never do it again?"

"You mean , you've already done it? to answer your question . Yes but Michael my Onii-sama created a new system that allow angels to have impure thoughts to the opposite sex only if it's out of true love if not then you'll fall and become a fallen angel , also if you do something impure for example swearing , violence , e.t.c you're wings will flash black."

"Oh ok...yes I've done with Kuro before...plenty of times actually..." I muttered the last part softly but I'm pretty sure she still heard me.

"Oh...so next time you'll be doing it with me ok?"

"..." Is she really an angel? Like wow...

We continued to walk until we were in front of this like huge ASS door.

Gabby knocked on it and a voice from the other side can be heard.

"Come in." Inside it looks like a meeting room and there were three other men.

"Ahh , so this is you Joker Gabriel?" said a young blonde man.

"Yes , onii-sama , Kazuki this is Michael and those two are my other brothers Raphael and Uriel."

"Nice to meet you , Michael-sama , Raphael-sama and Uriel-sama."

"Oh , so polite just call us without honorifics , after all you're going to become our step brother soon."

"Raphael-niisama!" Gabriel shrieked loudly and now there's a huge blush on her face that rivaled the colour of that senpai's hair in our school.

"Oh yes , Kazuki-kun meet my Joker. Dulio Gesualdo."

"Nice to meet you , Kazuki-kun"

"Nice to meet you to Dulio-san and everyone please just call me Kazuki"

"Hey , Kazuki do you like helping people? also just call me Dulio." Dulio suddenly asked.

"Yes , back on earth anything I had extra I usually gave it to those in need and I often donate money to poor people or orphans."

"I have a feeling we can get along Kazuki...How'd you get the money."

"My parents died and I got their wealth..."

"Oh I'm sorry Kazuki for asking something like that." Dulio said with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it , I'm practically over it." I have a feeling this Dulio guy and I will get along. I already like the dude! In a friendly way of course...

Then somebody else entered the room , it was a girl...

"Oh , who's this?" The girl asked.

"Oh this is my new buddy! Kazuki !he's Gabriel-sama's Joker" Dulio said aloud.

"Nice to meet you Kazuki-san , I'm Griselda Quarta queen of call me Griselda.

"Okay , Griselda-san..."

Silence over came the room for a bit except the fact that Dulio is did he fall asleep? Oh well...

"Ummmm...Can I learn how to fight?" I said trying to ease up the silence that was happening.

Suddenly , Dulio got up and said I can help ya.

"Oh yes , my joker here has the Zenith Tempest , the second strongest longinus."

"Wow , you must be strong huh Dulio?" I mean surely he's strong A longinus has the power to become stronger than god.

"Yeah I guess so...but I'm sure with enough you'll become strong too!My sacred gear can control all elements so I can teach you about magic but I'm no good when it comes to hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh...I'd like to learn about using holy powers , would you help me? for hand-to-hand combat , that I'm ok."

And just like that my training with Dulio began while he did teach me magic and the use of holy power I kept on making my training routine harder and harder , so now I guess when I punch at full strength I can kill a low-class devil in a single yeah , Dulio showed me this special place he uses for training basically time there goes by faster. I've been training there for 6 months but technically it's only been a day outside the place.

After we got out from there , the seraphs wanted to see us spar.

We got to this battle arena like place-thingy.

"Dulio , come at me seriously!"

"Ok!" Oh yeah , me and Dulio are really close now.I've never beaten him in a fight yet , well he is heaven's trump card but I recently found out a unique power of mine although Dulio doesn't know about it and it's also not a sacred gear.

"Begin!" Uriel shouted.

I closed the distance to get into a hand combat against because I know he doesn't specialise in it but I did teach him some martial arts , so I guess he kinda improved , I mean he does have a better build now.

He used his control over elements and bended the ground to push me away.

After this repeated process , he brought out a lightning bolt...I take that back hundreds of lightning guy , he really is going at it! I usually lose to him when he brings out a single bolt.I mean have you gotten hit by lightning especially his lightning!

"I didn't want to use this on you Dulio!"

"Use what?"

As he said that , the same hundreds of lightning bolts appeared by me and I also brought out light spears and our attacks both clashed with me being the winner.

Now we're both on the ground panting while everyone surprised at what they saw.

"Woah! I finally won one!"

"What the HELL was that move bro?"

"I call it faker because it steals people's power and when I use it , it becomes more powerful than the original."

"What kind of SACRED GEAR IS THAT?!"

"It's not a sacred gear" Michael said.

"What?" Dulio looked confused.

"I don't sense any sacred gear on him , it must be a unique power that only he can 're lucky to have a strong Joker , Gabriel!"

Who knew , from being a useless angel to my King , I can become stronger than Dulio. Now , I think I'm going to return to earth. I'm sure everything's fine it's only been a day technically because of that special place Dulio showed me.I'll go to earth tomorrow too tired right now...

"AHHHHHH" I shouted loudly.

"what's wrong Kazuki?" Dulio asked out of concern.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Kuro?" I said while crying dramatically.

"umm who?" Dulio asked with a look of curiosity.

"Kurona...she's Kazuki's lover..."Gabriel said with another hint of sadness.

"Oh...wait what? you already have a special someone? "

"Yea..why?"

"No reason...just asking."

"I'm thinking of going back to earth and going back to school come Dulio?"

"Maybe a week after that , I'm pretty worn out."

"Ok."

"Oh yeah , Kazuki , I've never seen your angel wings can you bring them out?" When Dulio said this it peeked everybody's four seraphs and Griselda.

"Heh? , I have angel wings? How do I get them to appear?" I said with sparkles in my eyes.

"ALL ANGELS HAVE WINGS , YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING AND NEVER ONCE BROUGHT OUT YOUR WINGS?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah why? I thought I didn't have any.."

Everybody just fell on the floor comically.

"So...how do I bring them out?" I asked while everybody's just kinda gave me a questioning look.

"Just imagine them appearing behind you." Gabby said.

And so I did , I imagined how an angels wing would look like and something came out but everyone was shocked at the appearance of my wings...I wonder why I mean Michael has 12 wings and they were I guess a bit gold-ish and Dulio had 10 wings and they were also gold-ish.

"Kazuki...Ummmmm...your wings." Gabby said with amazement and surprise but mostly surprise.

"What about them?" I couldn't really see them.

"They're not pure white like mine or gold-ish like Onii-sama and Dulio's"

"Then what is it like , actually I'll just look at a mirror."

Once I looked at the mirror , I saw wings...10 angel wings but like they said they're aren't pure white like normal angels...They looked like white particles forming into a wing...it literally looked like...your hand could just go through it...I guess to be exact it looks like white particles...pure white at that too...combined into the shape of a wing , I decided to try and touch them and...hey what'd you know , I can touch them but they're quite sensitive.

"Oh WOW , my wings..."

"LOOK COOL!" Dulio said like he was reading mind.

After that , everyone literally started rubbing my wings. I accidentally let out a moan...

"Ummm...I think my wings are a bit more sensitive , also it feels more natural to have my wings out..."

"Oh sorry , yes that's pretty normal for an angel." As Gabby said this she had a blush on her face...I guess she realised that she was stroking my angel wings for quite a while...hehe she's cute when she's blushing.

"Anyways , I'm tired...I'm going to bed...wait...do I have a room?"

"I have a spare bed in my room Kazuki" Dulio said clearly he wanted me to sleep in the same room with him , so we could hang gave a look towards Dulio and also me.

"You're sleeping near your king , it's training to protect your king!"

"Ok..."

Dulio frowned a bit and after that he fell asleep...somehow while FUCKING standing...like how the HELL do you that?He really is a carefree person.

I followed Gabby to her room thinking she had a spare bed or I entered the room , I only saw one bed...

"There's only 1 bed here..."

"Yeah I know."

"Ummm...I'll sleep on the sofa then"

"No." she replied quickly.

"So...where am I sleeping at?"

"On the bed with me !" She said while it! can't resist that cuteness.

"okay..." As I said that I took off my shirt I was only wearing shorts now , but gabby was completely naked and I got a good look on her voluptuous course , I closed my eyes and turned away and went to the side of the bed.

"You don't like what you see?"

"I do..." I am really having second thoughts about this angel she's so naughty.

As I said that , she entered the blanket and went over to me and hugged me from behind , I could feel her oppai bare...man they feel angelic...no pun the end , I fell asleep.

I woke up early in the morning and got ready to go back to the human world I guess...So Gabby taught me how to teleport from heaven to earth now... and so I teleported to a place nearby home where there wouldn't be as much people but one thing though why is Gabby following me? Oh well...how do I explain this to Kuro...I hope she doesn't hate me.

I knock on the door well it's my house ! What do I tell her? Well too late for that , she just opened the door and started crying...Damn it! I made Kuro sad...now I'm sad too...

"K-kuro..." I said crying a bit of my tears because technically I haven't seen her for 6 months.

She suddenly hugged me tightly.

"K-ka-kun , *sob* where did you go? *sob* I was so sad...I didn't even go to school , I just sat at home thinking about you..." She's making me cry also , how I've missed my princess...

But...from her smiling when she had hugged she got mad instantly.

"So...who's that girl?" She said coldly. She was obviously talking about Gabby.

"Ummmm...s-she i-is so-someone..."

"I'll explain everything ok?" I said while trying to convince her that I haven't done it with her at least that's what Gabby said.

"Ok..." She most likely thought I left her to be with another girl which in this case is Gabby... , so we entered the house , so I could explain everything to her.

"Explain." Kuro said with pretty cold voice...

"I'm an angel."

"heh? what kind of joke is that?" As Kuro said that Gabby opened her wings.

"..." Kuro was speechless well of course she is.

"Ummm Kuro?"

"K-ka-kun... show me your wings..." and I did.

"W-Wow you're wings are beautiful!" As she said that she started rubbing my wings making me moan.

"Ka-kun~ it's sensitive ey? she kept on rubbing it and was about to suck on it until Gabby cleared her throat.

"But who's she?" Kuro said pointing towards Gabby.

"Ok...I'll be honest , I died...and she was the one who reincarnated me into an angel to be specific." After that I went about explaining to her about the supernatural and everything I know pretty much because I don't like keeping secrets from Kuro. All she did was just nod , I'm surprised she's taking this well.

"Your taking this pretty well...also why I came here was that I wanted to make you an angel"

"Ok" she replied quickly

"Really ? are you sure? " Gabby said not believing how easy that was to convince her to become an angel.

"Yep , I'm sure , like this I can spend all my time with Ka-kun~!"

"Oh yeah , something I forgot to tell you angels can change their age." As I said that Gabby changed from I guess 20+ to 17 years old , she looks much younger but her voluptuous figure is still there , don't get me wrong her 17 years old looks adorable but her 20+ form looks sexy...rather entrancing well she is the prettiest woman in heaven.

"Cool! So what card am I gonna be once I get reincarnated."

In the end , we used Ace on her. So now she's an angel I guess...

"Wait! does that mean we can't do it anymore? because we'll fall right for having impure thoughts" She said this while frowning.

"Don't worry Kuro apparently if it's out of true love then you can become attracted to the other sex."

As I said she smiled devilishly at me meaning it was time for some 'activities'.

"Kuro...Ummm...how should I say this I've developed romantic feelings for Gabb-Gabriel...But of course I need to ask you first or not I feel like betraying your love..." As I said this , a huge blush appeared on Gabby's face.

"Awwwww , this is exactly why I love you ka-kun~ , You're so adorable and charming and so nice! Of course you can love her , I can't tell you who to like and not to like! you're your own person! Just don't forget about me ok? when you have lots of girls..."

"I could never forget about my princess!"

Immediately after I said that , Kuro went up to me and gave me a deep loving kiss...and started to rub my angel wings...after a while she let go of me but then she kissed me again but this time she inserted her tongue in me! This lasted for a good five minutes...Hehe Gabby's pouting at us...she's cute!

"Here Gabriel-sama try some!" Kuro said while she pushed Gabby towards me.

"Just call me Gabriel ok-" she fell on top of me and now we both fell to the floor

As Gabby was inexperienced with this I went for the initiative and kissed her how Kuro kissed me. After another good five minutes , we stopped kissing each other.

I saw Kuro gesture us to follow her , so we did and it led us to my room.

And...there we had our threesome...apparently Gabby's a virgin well not anymore!

"That was fun! Oh yeah Kuro let's go somewhere a cool friend showed me , it's a place where you can train at because time goes by faster in that place it's like 6 months and the normal world would only feel like a day has passed.I want to train you there."

"Okay~"

"Gabby you wanna follow us?"

"Yes...please."

After that , the three of us went there and I trained Kuro to become stronger , but hey! Kuro's already good at martial arts. Over the six months we were there , let's say that pretty much every single day we did a threesome if not it's just me and Kuro can't blame Gabby , I mean she's new to having something in her...

So after that , it's been a day technically outside this place , so we went home and quickly got ready to go to school but...Gabby's

also becoming a student of this school apparently while I don't mind , but some people will find her beautifulness standing out. Well same goes for Kuro...and so we head towards school!

 **(Issei's P.O.V)**

I'm beyond happy right now but Rias-senpai , Akeno-senpai and Kiba looked spooked out.

Why I'm happy ? because my buddy's back at school by buddy of course I mean Kazuki!Also there's another hot girl with blonde hair...

 **(Kazuki's P.O.V)**

So I went to class while Gabby waited for the teacher to signal for her to get in.

"Ok students. We're getting a new student here!" As sensei said that people were gossiping and the boys were hoping that she was that girl from earlier.

"Hello everyone! My name is Gabriel! I hope we can all become friends!" She said enthusiastically while smiling.

"Students if you have any questions to ask her please do so."

The same girl with glasses , I believe her name was Aika Kiryuu.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I was expecting a no from Gabby because I thought she would try to hide our relationship.

"Yes."

"Who?" Aika-san kept pointed towards me but...

"Huh , me?" Issei said , obviously she pointed towards me but it looked she was pointing towards Issei as I was sitting behind him.

"No...behind you." Immediately after this , Issei slumped down.

"Wait Kazuki? You broke up with Kurona?" Issei asked and every boy seemed to cheer to tease Kuro.

"Yu-" she kneed me in the gut somehow...I just laughed.

"Now...what makes you think that?" Kuro said with a cold smile and a threatening tone.

After that , Sensei told Gabby to take the seat near class went by and it was now recess , boys and girls flooded towards Gabby and Kuro's direction.

I like eating in piece , so I decided to get up and go to the roof but as I got up both Kuro and Gabby followed me.

"Damn him! so lucky!" I heard one of the boys say.

Soon after that , school ended pretty quick and I waited in class expecting something to happen.

"Kazuki there are two high class devils here." Gabriel said.

"I know , I could feel their my friend over there , Issei that is , is also a devil." I guess he got reincarnated but by whom?

"Let's just wait here to see the devil's first move" Kuro said as the three of us nodded.

Then , Kiba walked in and told us to follow him along with Issei.

We went to this old school building? It looks like one at that , went into a room , there I noticed there Akeno-senpai , Koneko and another blonde haired girl that looks awfully familiar...hmm all devils...and I saw a showering place with a woman's figure in there.

"So now what?"

"Just wait here buchou is showering." Akeno-senpai said while smiling normally.

I got up and said I was going to the toilet.

 **(Kurona's P.O.V)**

Rias got out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"Oh where is he?" Rias asked with a bit of annoyance clearly referring to Kazuki.

"He went to the toilet." I said coldly.

"Ummm...so why did you call them here Rias-senpai?" Issei asked looking clueless.

"About that , your 'friends' here seem to be angels." Rias replied

"So what are you doing here? to observe this place?"

"Something like that" Gabriel said. Issei looking all confused.

"Now I have kind of a personal question" Rias said while smiling.

"what is it?" I this place is gaining some tension.

"How come you two like Kazuki and not Issei , obviously Issei is stronger he is the Red Dragon Emperor! and he's a pervert and you two seem to like Kazuki who seems like a pervert." Ohhhh now she's done it! FUCKING BITCH! How dare you call my man unattractive and weak!

"While Issei is attractive" everyone nodded except for Gabriel

"He does not look a bit attractive in my eyes" I said can confidently.

"Yeah and who said he's weak?" Gabriel said to Rias.

The tension of the room building up but then suddenly the door opened and Kazuki came in...

 **(Kazuki's P.O.V)**

"Ahhh that felt good , Ummm why's the place building so much tension?"

"Because of you." Rias-senpai suddenly said.

"Oh shut up BITCH" After I said this everyone got into a fighting even Issei! well Kuro and Gabby and that blonde girl didn't get into one.

"How dare you call Rias-senpai that! I thought we were friends!"

"Well I'm sorry , DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE? SHE'S THE BITCH THAT GOT US KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"What do you mean?" Issei asked confused.

"You know when we got killed by that fallen angel , she reincarnated you as a devil.I saw with MY OWN TWO FUCKING EYES! She took you and left me there to die?AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? WHY SHE FUCKING LEFT ME TO DIE? That's because she didn't sense a sacred gear in me well she wasn't wrong but while I'm pissed off my also happy that I didn't become a servant to that piece of CRAP OF EXISTENCE and instead became a servant for a beautiful angel."

"Is that true Rias-senpai"

"Yes..."That bitch replied slowly

"She only reincarnated you because you were the Red Dragon Emperor "

"Well I challenge you to a battle! All of us against you because you have shamed our King's name!" Kiba said while looking pissed off.

"Ummm...he doesn't have any sacred gear , so shouldn't we go easy on him?" Issei said

"Thanks , appreciate it Issei but I'm fine , SO FUCKING BRING IT!"

We all went outside and Gabriel formed a barrier , funny they didn't even ask who was my King oh well.

Begin! Kiba shouted loudly and appeared in front of me to slash me.

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain at Kiba's slash.

"Know your place you weak angel!" Kiba said coldly.

"HAHAHAHA , didn't even hurt , cmon come at me , I won't even try to fight back." I've never done this with Dulio before to not freak him out but I can regain a lost limb easily well that's because of my faker power.

Kiba went up to me and slashed my arm off and Koneko took my other arm and broke it and Akeno-senpai zapped with lightning.

"STOP!" Issei screamed

"I don't want to see my friend die!"

I got up completely fine my arm was back and my other arm was no longer broken.

"Wait! I wanna make a wager. If I win I want to ask you all a question and if you win you can do anything you want with me!" I said and Rias nodded.

I got into battling stance and my hair turned black to white.I didn't open my wings yet...but I'm sure everyone noticed , I'm not my usual self like this I'm more violent.

I went up to Kiba and punched him in the face , of course not as hard as I can. Just like that , he got knocked out.

Koneko tried to punch but instead she broke her arm in doing so.

"Give up yet? you should. I can sometimes become too violent because of this power and might kill your servants on accident.

"Okay , I give up." Rias said.

"Okay my question is , who's that blonde girl and where did you get her?"

"Her name is Asia Argento and we found her at the church where they were gonna extract her sacred gear but once we got to the church all the enemies were dead..." Issei said to me.

"Oh that was me." I told them.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT? AND HOW ARE YOU STILL AN ANGEL?" Akeno-senpai shouted at me.

"Well for one they killed me."

"MY QUESTION WAS WHY DID YOU KILL THEM LIKE THAT THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND WINGS RIPPED OFF."

"Like I said I can get a bit violent when using my power... as to how I'm still an angel I can't fall when I become violent I can only fall when I get impure thoughts."

"Oh..." Akeno-senpai seemed to calm down , why's she so mad? oh she's half fallen angel...I see.

"Kazuki! while I respect you as a friend , I can't let you go away with calling Rias-senpai that! I challenge you to a battle!"

"ok."

Issei brought out his boosted gear!

 **[Partner , Don't fight this guy , he's much stronger than you!]** SHUT UP DDRAIG.

"You should listen to Ddraig."

"Bring it Kazuki."

As he said that the same sacred gear appeared on my left arm.

"WAIT WHAT?"

I said nothing to reply but just stood there.

"Why do you have boosted gear! I'm sure it's just an illusion the thing probably can't boost your power!"

"Really?" As I said that

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

"You still wanna fight me Issei?"

"No...I admit 'd you get the boosted gear to appear on you?"

"I won't tell you how but I'll tell you this , that boosted gear I used was yours." What I said left everyone confused.

"Now I only want one thing! and that is for Rias to apologise!" Kuro and Gabby said in sync.

"Nah , there's no need to apologise , I'm already over it , I never really did like to hold grudges anyways." I said while smiling cheerfully. Everyone thought how could someone be so violent and so charming at the same time.

"No. I must apologise...Kazuki I am very sorry to for all the things I have done or said to you...I am really sorry , to make it up to you I'll give you a wish that I you ask for if it is within my power."

"Ok...How bout marrying me?" I joked but once I said this there was a blush on Rias-senpai's face and Issei was looking at me with killing intent but what was more deadly was that Gabby and Kuro were literally staring daggers at me if looks could kill...My god I would be dead over a 100 times.

"Relax...I'm only joking...Geez especially you two I was only joking..." I said while pointing at Kuro and Gabby.

"I know that you're an angel but what about her and Kuro?"

"Oh they're both angels , she's Gabb-Gabriel my king!" As I said that she revealed her 12 wings and Kuro revealed her 8 pure white angel wings.

"WHAT? She's THE Gabriel?!"

"Yea why?"

"Wow...how many wings do you have?" Issei asked.

I revealed my 10 particle-like white angel wings. Everyone was surprised when they saw my wings even my halo looks particle-like.

"Why are your angel wings like that?" Rias asked , clearly she was surprised judging by the tone of her voice.

"No idea , people say it looks cool though."

"Yea it is cool!" Issei said with amazement.

"Wait...I have a question what does Gabriel-sama and Kurona mean to you?" Rias asked.

"Uhhhh...I'm not sure how to expl-"

"Lovers!" The two of them shouted in sync.

"Well pretty much yeah" I said as confirmation.

"how'd you get two girls to like you bro? And blonde girls *sob* *sob*"

Issei said while crying comically.

"Don't worry your Buchou there likes you!" I said loudly and Rias-senpai started blushing.

"Oh yes , would you like to join our club?" Rias offered.

"Nahhh , I'm thinking of making my own club.A cover-up of course I'm only making this club because I want to participate the club competition.I need the application from The Student Council though.

"Oh yeah they're all devils by the way , I'll introduce them to you tomorrow."

"Since you said that I could ask you something , help me convince the student council president to make a club"I said while smiling at her.

"O-Okay."

"Well , I'm tired see ya!Let's go home you two! and play some games!"

Just like that we marched back home. Once we reached back home it was Gabriel's turn to eating her delicious food!We went to my room and played some games for a while , sometimes I would play with an online friend but I don't tell them(Kuro & Gabby)that's because she's a girl...and she sounds super seductive but mehh. After a few hours of playing , it got late and I haven't showered yet.

"Oi , you two! I'm going to shower . Don't follow me , you to shower somewhere else , I want some time alone..." I shower with them everyday anyways , so I don't think they mind that I shower alone...hopefully.

I proceeded to the shower and went inside the bathtub that could fit up to 7 people probably 8 if squeezed in.

I sat there thinking about everything , it's technically been a year since I became an angel...I miss my parents to be honest...As I sat there thinking eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up only to find myself surrounded by oppai! Oh well , I knew this was gonna happen anyways.

"Kuro , Gabby? what are you doing here?" Well of course I knew the answer but still...

"To BOND!" Yup , knew it...

After that , Kuro rubbed my...manhood and Gabby stroked home , the three of us always bring out our wings at are these two angels? I mean they're so naughty...hmmm they really do love me them huh? I should return their love! Well I do it everyday yeah , I've done everything with them Anal , Boobjob , BDSM and more. Before I became an angel I always came outside but sometimes I did cum inside Kuro , now however Gabby showed a spell to avoid pregnancy , so we could do it and I can just cum inside them...

"So...who's first?" I asked...

"Me!" They both said in sync...

"No! Me!" They said in sync again...hmmm this is pretty hard to choose...hehe hard...no dick joke intended.

"I'll go with Gabby first because I've done it with you more than her."

"Okay..." Kuro said clearly disappointed while Gabby's just celebrating...haha they're both so cute.

So after that , I did with them...we did it more than once actually.

"Okay , now it's really late , so once we're in bed don't try to do anything or not I won't do it with you two for a week!" I said while we were changing clothes.

"Okay." The two of them shot a quick reply.

We got into bed...yes we sleep on the same was on my right side , that's where she had always slept anyways even way before I became an angel and Gabby was on two of them usually snuggle onto my chest...and these two are already asleep...After a while , I fell asleep too.

I woke up in the morning and somehow managed to slip out of they're cuddles.I went to the bath and quickly showered and made making food , I went to my room to try and wake up those two.

"Oi you guys! Get up! we have school."

"Ka-kun let's shower together~" Kuro said while rubbing her eyes...

"Yeah...Kazuki let's shower together~" Gabby said agreeing to what Kuro said and she was also rubbing her ...the two of them are just simply adorable!

"I already showered" I said to the two of them who finally noticed I was already in my school uniform.

"Awwww..." the two of them said in sync again.

"Well go shower and then eat."

They went to the bathroom and started they were showering , I took a look at my collection as usual and sometimes cleaned it.

After eating , we all walked towards school and I accidentally farted.

"HAHAHA" The three of us laughed.

"Hehe , you farting reminded me when I farted in front of you and become so embarrassed same goes to Gabriel! " Kuro said while laughing remembering it.

"Yeah...it was embarrassing but...Kazuki's a man who loves you for who you are! He doesn't judge you when you do something silly ,

he just loves us!" Gabby said which made my heart melt...

"EXACTLY!" Kuro shouted in agreement.

"Hehe...Thanks , you guys really do make my heart melt" I told them while tearing up a I kinda regret saying that...because there both literally hanging of my hand...well maybe not literally but they sure are hugging it with those two jugs of powaaahhh...

"Oh yeah , Rias-senpai told me that I can fill in the application for my club during guys don't have to follow me or join the club if you don't want to."

"Of course we'll join your club! Oh and we are most definitely following you , you might get flirted by some other girls." Kuro said while staring at me intently especially when she said that last also nodded in agreement...Do they not trust me?Oh well...

It was already recess and we were heading towards the student council president's room but we saw a commotion going on , so I decided to check it out and those two just follow me anywhere anyways , I have like no freedom...

"What's going on here?" I asked somebody.

"There's a cute girl in a magical girl outfit"

I took a look at her and she was cute! she looked childish but her body was ummm I guess very alluring...

"What are you staring at Ka-kun?" Kuro said a bit too loud especially the last part.

"Ummm...no-nothing , nothing at all..."

The magical girl heard us and walked towards us and suddenly hugged me...SHIT like SHIT!SHIT! Both Kuro and Gabby were staring at me clearly mad...I'm not sure what's happening myself! but I like it! seeing them both mad is really cute!

"Ummm...who's that?" Issei asked , wait was Issei here the whole time? Oh well...

"Ka-tan..." Oh...SHIT , I know who she is...

"Ummmm...Sera? is that you?" I asked unsure if it really was her.

"Yes~" Oh damn this woman sounds so seductive

"Explain yourself!" both Kuro and gabby shouted at me and now there was a crowd gathered around us...

"Ummm...can you get off of me first Sera?

"Nope~~ I like it like this!"

"Oh well...Ummmm she's a friend? that I met online playing an anime game."

"Oh...but that doesn't explain why you're so close to her..."

"I don't know myself...actually yeah why are you hugging me anyways?"

"Because it's comfy" so I'm a pillow huh?

"And it's also because I like you!" she whispered into my ear

"Wait why?" I said quietly

"It's because you're so charming , the truth is I've been stalking you ever since we became friends online..."

"Oh...follow me." After I said that , I walked to somewhere more private...well Kuro and Gabby were still following me.

I kissed Sera on the lips...at first , she was shocked , so she did nothing but then she hugged me tightly and inserted her tongue in.

"Ahhhh~ Ka-tan~" After she said that I immediately let go.

"Uhhhh...we'll continue this later...?" after I said that Kuro hugged me tightly from the front and Gabby from the back giving the puppy eyes...DAMN IT TOO CUTE TO RESIST!

"Okay , okay I'll do it but later at home not now , We need to go the student council room."

"Hey? Ka-tan~? who are those two?" Hehe I'm gonna tease them both.

"Ohhh them? Just no on-" I got hit in the face when I tried to say that.

"Ok...Ka-kun/Kazuki is our lover!" The two of them said proudly...what's there to be proud of? Once they said this Sera had a frown on her face it wasn't very noticeable but I most definitely saw it.I do like her but I'm an angel and she's probably a human.

"You said student council? My sister is the president of it."

"Oh...so you're a devil? you're the younger sister right?" I said...but hey she's a devil so...that means I can bang her!

"Oh...you know I'm a devil? No I'm the older one."

"Wait , you're older? but you're so cute and look so much younger , oh and I'm an angel." Once I said she looks cute , she blushed heavily and both Kuro and Gabby

"An angel?" she frowned slightly at this.

"Don't worry , I can still do it as an angel." After I said this , she immediately brightened up and hugged me from the back...well she's about my height , so my hands are technically stuck because she's hugging is awkward , everybody is staring at me...especially those two...They're probably gonna be mad at me for a while...

We reached the student council room and I couldn't knock the door because my hands were still being squashed by Sera

"Ummm Sera I need to knock the door...can you let go of me?"

"Nope~"

"Kuro can you knock the door for me please? I love you~" Haha , she couldn't resist me saying I love proceeded to knock the door.

"Come in" said another voice from the other side.

"Ummm can you open the door?" Now it was Gabby who opened the door.

"Thanks , Love~" I said to Gabby quietly but I'm sure Sera heard me , I mean she's like right on me.

As I entered the room , I saw Sona-senpai , Rias-senpai , Akeno-senpai and another all had a shocked look on their faces?

"Ummm...why do you all look so spooked out?"

"Onee-sama! what are you doing?!" Sona-senpai shouted

"I'm hugging him~" Sera said cheerfully.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama , pleased to meet you" Rias-senpai said" WAIT WHAT? She's one of the maous?

"I'm so sorry for being rude Serafall-sama!" I said to her trying to plead for forgiveness.

"Ka-tan~ just call me Sera like you always do." After Sera said that she kissed me on my man...great now those two are mad again.

"Ummmm...I came here for the club application? Ignore the girl hugging me?"

"It's decided! I'm gonna become a student of this school!" Sera shouted happily.

"Ummm how?" I questioned her.

"I look young right? I'll just say my name is Serafall Leviathan not Sitri , then I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So you're joining third year? but your...ummm...assets aren't exactly young it's ummmm pretty mature." After I said this she finally let go but then she took my arm and put it over her shoulder and grabbing her now , those two are REALLY MAD!Oh well...

"What year are you in , Ka-tan~?"

"I-I'm a se-second ye-year." I said stuttering because everyone is staring at me...

"Onee-sama!Please stop hogging Kazuki-san , he needs to fill in the form for his club and it seems two girls are jealous."

"No! , Ka-tan is mine." Now what am I , a toy?

"Onee-sama , I'll let you enroll here if you stop hugging him right year right?"

"No! Second year and in Ka-tan's class!"

"Ok..." Sona-senpai replied.

So after that , I filled in my club applications. I just called it Martial Arts Club because I like martial arts.

"Here , done." I handed the forms to Sona-senpai.

"Ok , remember the club competition is within the next two weeks and next week will be a one week holiday to train , oh and who'll be in your club?"

"Me!" Kuro , Gabby and Sera shouted.

"Them , oh and the vice president of my club is Kuro." I told Sona-senpai.

"Very well oh and the girl sitting beside me is my queen , Tsubaki Shinra."

"Pleased to meet you" I told her.

"Pleased to meet you too." After that I left.

 **(Inside the student council room)**

"Rias who is that man?" Sona asked her best friend.

"An angel"

"Well , yes I know but I mean what's his rank?"

"He has 10 wings , although the weird thing is his wings are different they look more angelic I guess."

"He has 10?! Who's he's king? and who were those two other girls?"

"Those two are...I guess his lovers , oh and the one with long straight her...she's THE Gabriel and she's Kazuki's king , as for the one with the pony tail , her name is Kurona , she has 8 wings."

"I'm glad they're not our enemies" They both nodded their head in agreement.

 **(Kazuki's home)**

"Ummm...This is my home I guess" I introduced to Sera.

"I have other rooms but , you're probably gonna sleep in the same bed with me right?" I told her.

"Yup~ , Ka-tan are you a virgin?"

"No." Kuro answered for me.

"Ka-kun~~ , I feel lonely down there , please make me feel better~" She said while rubbing her womanhood.

"Ummm...Ka-tan~ I feel lonely too!"

"Ok...I'll go with Sera first because she's never done it before with me."

"I'm a virgin you know!" She said to me while pouting.

After that , I had a gangbang with is getting much harder everyday...heh harder another dick joke but seriously though , these girls are relentless , well just proves how much they love me I guess...

 **Huh...That's chapter 3...FYI next chapter will be a filler it will barely progress the story but I do have somethings planned on chapter 4.**

 **Harem**

 **Kazuki-Kurona , Gabriel , Serafall , Kunou(older) , Irina and maybe more...maybe.**

 **Issei-Rias , Akeno , Xenovia , Koneko , Kusaka , Yura and more...(a lot)**


End file.
